The invention relates to a system for collecting, distributing, utilizing and storing solar energy, and more particularly, relates to a system which utilizes unidirectional heat pipes and the earth as means of transfer and storage, respectively, of solar energy.
Prior art solar heating systems are generally accomplished by placing large collector plates on the roof and side structures of buildings. Liquids, such as water, are piped through the collector, heated to a higher temperature, and subsequently circulated through a building and used as a space and tapwater heating medium. It a more elaborate application of the same principle, it has been suggested to place large tanks of water, rocks, stones, etc., in the ground and have heated water from the solar collector fed into the tanks where the heat energy is stored and utilized for space and hot water heating. The above mentioned systems would lose their effectiveness during prolonged cloudy or rainy weather because of its incapacity to store more than a few days' supply of heat energy. This is particularly true of those locations which have a large number of cloudy, rainy or snowy days during the year, especially during the winter months when the heat is most needed, but when the sunlight hours are shortest. Furthermore, a large solar collector area must be provided for constant supplies of energy for space and hot water heating during winter months.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of the prior art by providing more efficient means for transferring solar energy for utilization and for long duration earth storage.